Every Light Has A Shadow
by Shadowy Vixen
Summary: Rated for later chapters- 5th year, HG&RW are prefects. Some things will be the same from the book... some not, to my whim dark fic later... Rating may change for later chapters. R&R please.
1. Dwell Not

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the lovely, talented JKR... gg on the books .. I own nothing... well... besides this floppy disk... but I need it for school. --  
  
Warning- kidnapping, torture, emotional abuse, etc... do not try this at home... and don't get offended... I'll probably post this before each chapter.... but if I don't... you've been warned... --  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Dwell Not  
  
"Welcome, students... to another year at Hogwarts!"  
  
Hermione smiled, finding comfort in the headmaster's dramatic opening of his start of term speech, his voice raised just enough to carry through the expansive hall.  
  
"I just have a few announcements this year. First, I believe congratulations is in order for Mr. Macmillan!" Albus Dumbledore raised both arms, motioning to Ernie who stood, his Head Boy badge catching the light from the candles suspended in the air. The Great Hall erupted in cheers, most coming from the Hufflepuff table. Hermione joined in, trying to keep her mind from wandering to the upcoming school year. There'll be plenty of time to think about that later, she chided herself. This is your last year here. That thought alone was enough to spark the prickling behind her eyes.  
  
The applause died down as Ernie sat, all eyes returning to the Head Table.  
  
"Yes... congratulations again, Mr. Macmillian.... and to your Head Girl," Albus continued, Hermione smoothed out her robes and closed her eyes, taking a deep calming breath, "Miss Hermione Granger!" She opened her eyes, as the booming applause erupted all around her. She stood, a glorious smile plastered on her face.   
  
Suddenly, A hand clamped over her mouth, causing her to jump with shock. She felt herself yanked against her attacker, her hands flailed to pull the large appendage away. A slight pressure at her temple caused her to still, feeling the tip of the wand trail down to her cheek, slightly scratching her skin. The attacker chuckled, a harsh rumbling feeling that caused her stomach to turn. His warm breath rolled over her cheek. The deafening roars ebbed away as if someone had turned a volume knob. All she could hear was his ragged breathing in her ear.  
  
"That's it, dear...," the voice was all too familiar, the raspy words said almost free of condescension, "you will do well at..." the voice trailed, replaced by several sharp pains attacking her stomach.   
  
Bolting up, Crookshanks jumped off her lap, where he had just became comfortable. He walked moodily to the other side of the compartment and jumped up next to Neville, nuzzling against his hip. Hermione looked around the small space to see all eyes on her. She rubbed her head, the pain still fresh. The dream still fresh. 'Had the pain been real?' She glanced down at her stomach, ladden with ginger fur. Realization hit her as Harry spoke, "Are you okay, Hermione?"  
  
Relief washed over her, 'It wasn't real...it wasn't real...'  
  
"Hermione?" A hand on her shoulder reminded her that she was under scrutiny. She looked up, her dark brown eyes meeting Harry's green. His worry was radiating off of him in waves. "I'm fine." She said dismissively, turning her gaze back to her now hair-laden school robe.   
  
Harry shook his head, not readily believing her. "No... no you're not. What's the matter? What is it?"  
  
She started absently picking off the ginger hairs from her robe. "It was just a dream, don't worry about it."  
  
"Okay... but if you ever need to tal–," she cut Ron off mid-sentence, glaring at him indignantly, "I said, 'Don't. Worry. About it.'"   
  
Ginny sighed, trying to come up with a way to diffuse the situation, "How was everyone's summer?"  
  
There was a mumbled response of 'fine', followed by all four of them avoiding each others eyes. Hermione stared out the window, trying to block out the details of the recurring dream. The rest of the train ride to school was unusually quiet. Minus Hermione's troubled thoughts.  
  
As they pulled up in Hogsmeade Station, Hermione became increasingly nervous. Haunting images from her dream kept flashing before her, taking over her vision for seconds before vanishing, as if they'd not been there at all. She tried to quell the feelings compelling her to run back to the train.   
  
'It's just a stupid dream... it's not real..' she thought, though her internal monologue sounded unconvinced, 'It's just a stupid dream... he wouldn't.' she gulped. 'Would he?'  
  
Ron brushed past her as they approached the entranceway to the castle, obviously still angry with her. 'He'll get over it' she thought moodily. A silent part of her thanked him, glad for the distraction from her previous thoughts. She adjusted her prefect badge, smoothed down her robes, and walked with the students slowly filing into the castle.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Fun, fun... hope you enjoyed it... review please... I know it's short... and only a prologue... but... reviewing let's me know that you're interested in reading further... it's gonna be a bumpy ride. Can you handle it? 


	2. Could This Day GET Any Worse?

Disclaimer: I don't own it... but I have seen the 3rd movie twice! I have a new found appreciation  
  
for David Thewlis... thoughts? (Hopefully this question presses people to review even if they have  
  
nothing to say about the story thus far... hehe)   
  
AN: If you read... please review.. It warms a poor author's heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Could This Day GET Any Worse??  
  
Hermione quickly stood and made her way to the entrance of the Great Hall. The feast had  
  
been nothing short of spectacular, as the Headmaster had been known to play host to some of the finest  
  
feasts in all Hogwarts history. The head table had been full, minus two chairs. Professor Dumbledore  
  
had told them of the absentees. One being the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Mr.  
  
William Weasley. She smiled, remembering the shocked look on Ginny, Ron, and the twins, Fred and  
  
George. Bill had obviously kept his appointment a secret, for what reason Hermione wasn't sure, and  
  
figured it held the same reasons that Hagrid had when he hadn't told us he would be the new Care of  
  
Magical Creatures professor two years previous.   
  
The second absentee from the Head Table was Professor Severus Snape, Hogwarts' potions  
  
master. She had to stifle a giggle when she heard the audible groan from Harry and Ron when the  
  
Headmaster had told the students that he was simply absent on business and was scheduled to return to  
  
Hogwarts before classes began the next day.   
  
Smiling, she admitted, if only to herself, how glad she was to see a friendly face again in the  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts position. She had spent a few holidays with the Weasley's and had  
  
become close to the whole Weasley clan. Bill, the oldest member of the Weasley family, was well  
  
known to be incredibly charming and handsome, though he had a bit of a wild side to him. Hermione  
  
had no doubt the girls would flock to him, she herself had even had to remind herself that he was dating  
  
Fleur Delacour, one of the contestants of the Tri-Wizard's Tournament. 'Wonder what his teaching  
  
style is...' she mused silently, her mind turning back to the classroom. The only other year that they'd  
  
had a decent Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, was their third year, with Professor Lupin in the  
  
position. She had felt she learned the most from him out of all of the DADA professors she'd had thus  
  
far at Hogwarts. She felt she had a firm grasp on the subject from the textbooks, but the practical  
  
application was highly valuable to the learning process.  
  
Making her way through the crowd quickly exiting the Great Hall, she turned, wanting to  
  
quickly gather the first years so she could herd them to Gryffindor Tower, found herself face to face  
  
with her fellow prefect, Ron Weasley. She took a deep breath, not wanting to get into a row with him  
  
now, but he cut through her thoughts.   
  
"I'm sorry I was a prat earlier." His words were rushed, as if he was afraid she wouldn't hear  
  
him out. She deflated slightly, relieved that he had obviously forgiven her for her outburst on the train  
  
and slightly but also slightly hurt. She pushed the hurt she felt aside and quickly grasped onto the  
  
forgiveness.   
  
"I'm sorry too, Ron." She looked down at her feet, trying to think of an excuse for her earlier  
  
behavior. She didn't want to tell him about the dream, but felt the need to give him some sort of an  
  
explanation. "It's just... I'm just..."  
  
"Stressed?" Ron added helpfully.  
  
"Yea... stressed. All the extra duties, being a prefect and all... we have the O.W.L.s coming  
  
up..." She was a little surprised at how easy it was to just agree with Ron, and avoid the topic of her  
  
earlier nightmare. Ron started to say something, but closed his mouth again.   
  
"We'll get through this year, Hermione," he said simply. He gave her a smile before turning  
  
himself and hollering above the racket, "Gryffindor first years! This way!" Hermione stood back as the  
  
students filed by her following Ron.  
  
"_Kindly_ tell your cohort, that although first years are without doubt the most foolish of students, they aren't  
  
_deaf_."   
  
Hermione spun around startled as the harsh words descended upon her. "I'm sorry Professor Snape."  
  
The students within the corridor had pushed their lines against the walls, trying to move toward their  
  
common rooms without incurring the wrath of the dreaded potions master. Hermione hadn't realized  
  
she was standing in the middle of the corridor, but with a foot between herself and the wall where the   
  
students flattening their jumbled lines against it, scurrying to keep out of the middle where she and  
  
Professor Snape were standing, and, it became increasingly apparent. There was a cleared path behind  
  
the professor showing his exact path from the staircases leading to the dungeons. If it had been anyone  
  
else, she might've laughed.   
  
"Ron didn't mean-," she started, to be cut off by a dismissive hand as he raised the other to  
  
pinch the bridge of his nose.  
  
"I don't care what he _meant_, Miss Granger..." Snape said, straightening up his posture to peer  
  
at her menacingly down his nose, "ten points from Gryffindor for a prefect bellowing in the hallway."  
  
She sighed, trying to gain her composure. 'This is Professor Snape,' she reminded herself, 'and  
  
he's neither nice, nor fair... get over it and get to your duties.'  
  
"Excuse me, Professor," she went to turn around to catch up with Ron and the first years when  
  
he grabbed her arm. She winced as his iron grip became unbearable. Glaring up at him she tersely  
  
added, "Sir... kindly let go of my arm."  
  
He glanced down where his hand was gripping her, and quickly let go. "A word, Miss  
  
Granger." His eyes narrowed on the infliction.  
  
She unconsciously rubbed her arm where his hand had vacated. "Begging your pardon, but I  
  
have prefect duties to attend to..."  
  
He waved his hand dismissively, "After you've deposited your charges, you are to immediately  
  
report to my office." With those words, he turned and stalked off, the straggling students cleared a path  
  
for the professor. Hermione watched him leave, glaring at his retreating form as a young Hufflepuff  
  
shrieked as he came within inches of knocking her out of his way. His words had left no room for  
  
argument and she hurried to catch up with Ron and the first years who had moved into the first flight of  
  
staircases to wait for her.   
  
Ron saw her rejoin the group and turned, motioning for them to follow him. Hermione was  
  
unable to keep the scowl from her face as she climbed the stairs.  
  
"What's wrong, Dear? Hold your head high! You're a prefect..." one of the portraits, a woman in a  
  
Georgian Era styled dress was sitting with her husband, said.  
  
Hermione just continued up the stairs, while the portrait continued bickering.  
  
"Leave her alone, Winifred..." the man hissed.  
  
The couples voices faded into the background to be replaced by more portraits up ahead  
  
gossiping.  
  
A couple of the first year girls were giggling ahead, watching the portraits springing to life as  
  
they passed. Hermione couldn't help but smile. The two first years reminded her of herself, though she  
  
hadn't been surprised by the portraits, after reading about them in Hogwarts, A History, she had still  
  
been in awe of all the magic that surrounded her.   
  
Hermione turned her head sharply upon hearing her name being spoke from a portrait. She  
  
heard snippets from the whispered conversation being held in the portrait between four young females,  
  
all dressed in pale blue flowing dresses.   
  
"...Hermione Granger..."   
  
"...Potter's friend... he's a handsome bloke...."  
  
"...Tournament... won a load, he did..."  
  
She rolled her eyes, 'Bunch of hens... don't they realize that is old news?'  
  
"That Diggory...died, he did... the poor bloke's family..."  
  
Hermione stiffed upon hearing the last bit over the rest of the conversation and hurried  
  
past.Upon reaching the common room, she took Ron aside and told him about having to speak with  
  
Snape. He was thoroughly vexed, but quickly conceded that she had little choice else. She made her  
  
way back down, trying to ignore the pitying looks that the portraits were shooting her. Obviously word  
  
had spread about earlier and the usual portrait gossip was flying.  
  
Walking down the stone steps leading to the dungeon, Hermione felt a cold chill pass through  
  
her. She took a deep breath and continued down steps. She had barely stepped down to from the last  
  
step into the corridor when someone ran into her, knocking them both against the stairs. Cracking her  
  
head, the edge of her vision darkened and began encroaching upon her vision. Her eyes closed  
  
instinctually.   
  
The person had rolled slightly after the initial impact, and hadn't fallen on her. Groaning the  
  
person glanced over at Hermione. Seeing her starting to close her eyes, he scrambled over to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hermione opened her eyes slowly. The back of her head was throbbing, as if  
  
her heart had suddenly relocated. Brown eyes connected with blue, and she was shocked to find Draco  
  
Malfoy leaning over her, looking concerned.   
  
"Draco?" she said tentatively.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?" His tone wasn't overtly friendly, but it was free of disdain and  
  
seemed slightly worried.  
  
"I think so," she started to rise, and felt her body protest, pulling her back down to the stairs.  
  
She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain shooting to her head.  
  
"Listen," he started, his voice growing stronger as he spoke, "Hey, Hermione, listen!"  
  
That got her attention, her eyes opened slowly and connected with his once more.  
  
"I need you to keep your eyes open, stay awake... I don't know if you got a concussion or not."  
  
She took a shaky breath. "Last thing I need is a fellow prefect dying while under my care... how would  
  
it look on a university application?"  
  
She groaned slightly and he chuckled softly. "Seriously," his voice became graver, "are you  
  
alright?"  
  
"I'll live... thank you." He helped her sit up slowly.   
  
"Maybe I should get Madam Pomphrey," he started.  
  
"It'd probably be best if we went to Professor Snape." He looked at her quickly, shocked that  
  
she'd suggested it.   
  
"He IS a teacher..." she answered his incredulous stare, "...and your Head of House, no less...."

He shot her another dubious look, to which she answered, "...and he's closest, and was my intended destination anyway."  
  
He snorted slightly, "Alright, Granger..." he stood, offering a hand. She didn't take it, climbing to  
  
her feet slowly, clinging to the wall. He rolled his eyes, "This is the difference between Slytherin and  
  
Gryffindor..."  
  
"What?," she interrupted him fluidly, "Gryffindor's know well enough to see the bunny for it's  
  
fangs?"  
  
"More like how to look a gift horse in the mouth." He turned slightly, offering his arm. She  
  
looked at him, leaning heavily against the wall, but clearly not sure whether to trust him. "It's not going  
  
to bite..." he mumbled, a bit hurt.  
  
She sighed and took the proffered arm, feeling the need to hold on to him for balance. They  
  
made their way slowly to the Head of Slytherin's private office.  
  
'What a day...' she thought glumly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay... next chapter out of the way... I hadn't originally had Draco in the plan for this chapter... he  
  
just... snuck his way in there. Hmmm.. Anyway, you know the drill. Hope you enjoyed it.. If you did,  
  
review .. .if not... review, but try to break it to me gently... and be sure to be specific. 


End file.
